Terrible terrible damage
"Terrible, terrible damage" is a phrase coined by Dustin Browder, and became well known due to his frequent use of the phrase while describing the action in his commentating of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty demonstration matches during the game's development. It went on to become another of Blizzard's in-jokes, and the phrase is the cheat code for god mode in StarCraft II. Uses by Browder Browder used the term several times in the Sonkie vs Yellow match at BlizzCon 2008Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. and used it again during Battle Report 2Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. and at the BlizzCon 2009 exhibition match. It was used as Browder's nickname at BlizzCon 2009.SC2 Exhibition Match. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-09-27. The term was used so often that it was proposed as a cheat code. Browder acknowledged the mockery.With all these advanced techniques you mentioned, such as focus fire (http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3172090&p=1), Will the Stalker still do Terrible, Terrible damage even without focus fire? Also, I think Terrible Terrible damage should be a cheat in StarCraft II that makes all your units kill everything in one shot. LOL!=) Cavez, Lolod. 2009-01-07. Question for Cavez, about the Stalker. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-01. Other uses In Battle Report 3, Robert Simpson used the term.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. Both Browder and Simpson used similar terms in the fourth Battle Report.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Gates of Hell", General Horace Warfield states his battlecruiser has taken "terrible, terrible damage" as it crashes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. In StarCraft II, it is the game's "god mode" cheat, and is also used during challenge levels when achieving many simultaneous kills. The 404 error page for the Battle.net website reads: "The page you were looking for either doesn’t exist or some terrible, terrible error has occurred." A cracked version of the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty beta displayed "Prepare for terrible, terrible damage :)" at the start of a 1v1 match against a homebrewed AI. In StarCraft II making seven kills with one strike during the "Covert Ops", "Psionic Assault", or " " challenges will display the message "Terrible, terrible damage!"Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Achievement: Wings of Liberty, (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Achievement: Wings of Liberty, Psionic Assault (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Achievement: Wings of Liberty, (in English). 2010-07-27. In the Heroes of the Storm F&Q, Blackheart's cannons are said to inflict terrible, terrible damage upon enemy fortifications.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 In the co-op mission Mist Opportunities, Egon Stetmann will complain that his harvesting bots are taking "terrible terrible damage" if the commanders fail to protect them (among other exclamations).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Mist Opportunities (in English). 2016-09-13. The announcer D.Va will occasionally state "Your forces are taking damage! Terrible, terrible damage!" when the player's forces come under attack as any race.2016-05-26. D.VA - All Announcer / Advisor Quotes - Starcraft II: Legacy Of The Void . Youtube.com. Accessed 2017-05-27. Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions has a mastery bonus named "Terrible Damage," which increases the damage of his calldowns.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. In the Descent of Dragons expansion of Hearthstone, the card "Disciple of Galakrond" has the description "Raising Galakrond will cause thurible, thurible damage."Disciple of Galakrond, Heartstone Wiki, Accessed on 12-12-2019 References Category:Silly articles